For You I Will
by SweetTies
Summary: Former mercenary Kagome Higurashi is now called back after being discharged from the Marine Corps for an unusual assignment. Protecting wealthy business owner Sesshomaru Takada, the brother in-law she never met. Will Sesshomaru be able to fine out what happened to her that fateful day to make them discharge her? Or will his protection be just as deadly as the one's coming after him
1. PROLOGUE

_For You I Will_

**Rated: M**

**((A/N: **Hello everyone. I'm baaaaack. Ok, now welcome to 'For You I Will'. I'll make this note short and sweet, but it is important that you read it. **WARNING: This Chapter Contains Rape. If you cannot handle that, but still wish to read this chapter, I suggest, when you see things starting to go downhill, you skip ahead to the next part. **Thank you, please enjoy this fanfiction. And also, for those who read my fanfiction B.I.T.C.H it was removed from fanfiction for having an inappropriate title and summary so I reposted it with the full title. Instead of B.I.T.C.H it is Beautifully Ignorant Traitorous Conniving Hoe. With the same summary but slightly different, so please look out for it! :) Thank you to my lovely and ever amazing Beta NumeralNerd:) Love u girl!**))**

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

"Colonel Kurosaki!" The call was followed by three knocks in rapid succession outside of the oak wood double doors in front of him. Hiro Kurosaki, the man whom they had called, stood from his mahogany desk filled neatly with a few stacks of papers, a couple pieces of mail and an apple, pushing back the comfortable chair he was previously seated in in the process. He stood a solid six three with broad shoulders that filled out his deep blue and white Marine uniform. His long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that ran halfway down his back neatly, and his gleaming gray eyes narrowed in slight anticipation as he walked around the desk briskly.

"Come in." He ordered once he was standing in front of it. The doors swung open in less than a second to reveal two first Lieutenants who both lifted their hands and saluted their higher up, a gesture in which the man they addressed returned. The one who had opened the doors was the one to speak.

"Colonel Kurosaki sir we have yet to find Major Higurashi." He reported. Kurosaki noticed the mans shoulders were stiff, rigid, and his voice held an ounce of nervousness. Higurashi had been missing for almost two days, and no doubt no one honestly wanted to be the one to tell him she was still not found. He clenched his lightly stubbled jaw.

"Dismissed." He said coldly. They didn't need to be told twice. With that, the two ragged Lieutenants disappeared from his sight, closing the doors behind them. He exhaled and shook his head. "Dammit Raizen's going to have my ass for this." He grumbled, and before he could even make his way back behind his desk, without a knock, the doors to his office came swinging open once again. Snapping his eyes to the door he froze. Bursting through his doors was a five foot seven woman, her dark brown hair disheveled and held up in a sloppy bun, her cheeks were slightly flushed, the skirt of her uniform stopping at her knees and her badge reflecting her status as a Major, two ranks under him.

"Have they found Kagome?!" She demanded, standing up straight after regaining her composure. His guess was as soon as she noticed the two Lieutenants exiting, she had beelined over from where ever she had been to his office. Kurosaki sighed, and instead of using his words he merely shook his head. The woman in front of him got redder in her cheeks with anger, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

"What the fuck are they doing?! Sitting on their asses doing nothing?! We need to find her NOW!" She practically screamed. Kurosaki ran his fingers through the top part of his hair.

"Major Raizen-"

"Give me the goddamn operation! I'll find her faster than anybody!"

"Raizen-"

"I don't give a fuck whose handling it right now I have to find her!"

"Sango!" Kurosaki finally bellowed. Sango panted angrily and glared at him, awaiting his next words, finally allowing him to speak. "I cannot just give you the operation you know that. I am only the Colonel, you would have to speak to the General and you know he will not give it to you. I'm sorry." He said sincerely. If he didn't know her so well he would have been scared at her sudden change in emotion. The anger had drained from her face as tears began to fill her brown eyes.

"We have to find Kagome, Hiro…we have to find her…" She said, her voice so weak it almost sounded broken. Kurosaki nodded his head in agreement, taking two long strides towards her, preparing to wrap his arms around her…

"Colonel Kurosaki!" Came yet again, another Lieutenant. He huffed, and slowly retracted his arms since him and Sango were now visible to the approaching Lieutenant.

"What?" He growled, his voice dangerously low.

"We found Major Higurashi."

* * *

**********THIRTY TWO HOURS EARLIER**********

* * *

The deafening sound of a hard fist connecting with a jaw couldn't be heard from the underground part of the compound. Once again Major Kagome Higurashi's head was snapped to the side from the sheer force of the hit. For a second she was dazed, lost in the gray fog of her mind. She knew they had been torturing her for the past eight hours. Doing anything they could to get her to talk…naturally, she wasn't doing much talking outside of smart ass remarks that resulted in at least a third of the bruises she was sure had already formed on her body by now. After a moment of collecting herself she spit out some blood, and was pretty sure one of her back teeth went with it.

The room she was in was, as she had easily observed, was made of concrete, even the floor (which made it especially painful when they hit her hard enough to knock the chair that she was strapped to over). This made it soundproof of course. All of her weapons had been taken from her (no surprise) and she had been stripped down to only her underwear (naturally). This was something she was used to. She couldn't count the amount of times she had to go into bad situations in the Marines, whether it be because she was kidnapped or because she was actually told to go by the General. This meant she had been tortured in many different ways (thank God for her none of which included mutilation) and even raped on two occasions. Not to mention she also played the part of an undercover Mercenary for the Marines whenever they needed it. Which was something that was highly illegal and obviously a secret to all but a few. But despite that, she had always been fine. However, something in the pit of her stomach was telling her something bad was going to happen. Something she wouldn't be able to control.

The two men standing in front of her were talking now, in their language, one she couldn't understand. They were from Palestine, but the language was most likely made up considering she could understand absolutely none of it and she believed herself to be fluent in more than twelve languages. She let her head hang down, her mind whirring with possibilities on how to escape. Everything was too well guarded and they had disabled her tracker. She had another one under her skin but it needed to be activated, and with the loss of her hands and feet due to the fact she was restrained, that was not something she was capable of doing at the moment. She could easily take out the two men questioning her even tied up, no problem, but it was after that, that the problem lied. There were at least eighty armed and trained men in the downstairs part of the compound alone. She was outnumbered and outgunned. Completely.

Her head was suddenly jerked back by her hair and she found her self face to face with one of her captors, the dominate one she had deduced. He had been the one talking with a harder tone, and seemed to have control over the situation at hand. Not to mention the big ass scar he had across his tan and wrinkled face, his dark eyes sunken into his skull.

"Since you don't want to talk with us you pretty little bitch, we're going to have fun with you. But before we do, we want to give you a show so you know exactly what you're getting." He breathed, his disgusting breath forcing its way up her nose making her want to gag. She wrinkled her nose and glanced down at the slight bulge in his pants and frowned.

"Something tells me I already know what I'm getting, and I'm feeling ripped off." She retorted, earning her another slap to the face. She huffed, and soon after both men departed the room. She rolled her eyes. So she had another rape coming. Wonderful. She knew she could block it out. As far as whatever else they had planned, she knew it wouldn't be anything she wasn't used to. She sighed, and once again began to look over the room for even a single crack in the wall. Nope. Nothing. Nada. The minutes continued to tick by and she counted them off in her head as she continued to try and plot an escape even though it seemed impossible. _'Anything is possible.' _She thought. _'Just not probable.' _She continued to wait, losing track of the minutes as she began to doze off.

Some amount of time later she was jolted awake by the sound of the steel door to the room slamming open and she prepared for the ugly site of the two men…but froze completely at what she saw. All color from her face drained, her throat going completely dry as she stopped breathing, and her eyes widened marginally. In walked a small girl, probably no older than twelve, being pushed into the room. Followed by four more girls, each one smaller and younger than the last. She estimated the youngest was no older than seven. They were each dressed in what almost looked like a ragged dress made out of the brown material used for potato sacks, and they had dirt stains all over them. A cold sweat began to form all around her body, making her skin suddenly feel clammy and uncomfortable. Where did they come from and why…were they here? Some of them had bruises on their arms, others appeared untouched, but as she continued to observe them she could see all of them had deep fear in their eyes. They all had light brown skin, three out of the five had medium brown hair, ranging in length, while the last two, including the youngest, had jet black. One was cropped short, and the youngest had hair so long it almost touched the floor, and it was as black as a raven. So beautiful.

Kagome had been so zeroed in on the girls she didn't even pay attention to the men that returned, including a third one which began putting extra restraints on her. If she hadn't gotten the picture before, she did now. She began to struggle, but the restraints were on her before she could break free.

"NO!" She screamed, watching as the three men smirked at her, the girls in front of her looking around in confusion and fear. But she couldn't do anything…that didn't mean she didn't keep struggling…but, she stayed where she was, and watched helplessly as the three men in the room grabbed the girls in front of her and began to tear off their makeshift dresses making them shriek, their pre pubescent bodies no longer hidden. She watched horrified as they shoved the girls to the ground and began to strip themselves, the disgusting lengths of their cocks freed from the confines of their pants, their hairy chests large and menacing. Kagome felt the bile rise up in her throat as one of the men bit down and began to suck hard on one of the girls nipples.

"NO!" She screamed again watching as the girl struggled, kicking furiously at him. A loud crack was heard as he backhanded her and her head collided with the concrete floor, a small pool of blood forming. She stopped moving and Kagome's body began to tremble.

The other men didn't do anything, did scold him, they just laughed while he checked the girls pulse and shook his head. The other girls in the room had fallen silent, staring wide eyed at the body of their fallen friend or sister

"Dammit she's dead…" He turned his head towards Kagome and gave her a demonic smirk. "But she's still warm." And with that he thrust his hard length into the dead girls body. Thats when the girls screamed and began struggling their hardest all over again.

Kagome's stomach churned and she had to swallow back the disgusting chunky liquid in her throat as the corpse began to jerk upwards limply with every strong thrust. But she couldn't hold back for longer. She watched as they began to brutalize the girls in every way possible, their virgin barrios reduced to nothing by the powerful men, blood leaking from between their legs, their backsides and any cuts those vile monsters tore into their bodies. The sounds of their painful shrieks, their cries, their sobs, their begging, chilled her to the bone. The images of them being penetrated between the legs, or bent over, or forced to give oral sex, beaten when it was not done well. This went on for hours. Kagome tried to close her eyes, but they made her watch, tearing her eyelids open and calling in a man to hold them open, making her watch, only allowing her to blink every few seconds. She couldn't even fight with him.

Kagome hadn't realized it, but she had began begging too, crying, pleading for them to stop. She even said she would talk, not even certain if she meant it, but they paid her no mind. She was forced to hear the sounds of agony from the girls, the sounds of twisted pleasure from the men, and the horrendous wet slapping sounds of their wicked thrusts. Hot tears streamed down Kagome's face as the men continued their assaults until every single one of the girls…was completely limp, a blank look in their eyes. They…were all dead. Kagome body trembled with deep sobs that only got harder with the recognition of those dead eyes. That's when the men began to walk towards her. Her head jerked up, tear-filled eyes widening as they came after her. She began screaming, kicking, flailing…but they didn't let her go. And soon…all four men were brutalizing her. She couldn't block it out this time, couldn't ward off the pain. She felt _everything. _She felt not only them, but every trauma that had plagued her body as well. They destroyed her, inside and out, feeding her unaroused sex their full lengths, more than one at a time, stretching and tearing her apart inside. They laughed wickedly as they heaved they bodies all around her, the salty sweat leaking off them sometimes found its way into her mouth, or dripped hotly over her ice cold skin. They continued for what seemed like an eternity. She cried, not loud, pleading, begging them to stop, the mental videos of the young girls, dead on the floor, being raped replayed in her mind while she was being brutalized herself, feeling her own pain and theirs. They broke her down. Mentally, physically, emotionally, and when they were finally done, leaving her broken, battered, bloody, and bruised on the floor, she felt like there was nothing left of her…and they laughed. They laughed, spat on her almost dead body and walked out of the concrete, steel doored room, all except for one, who had clothed himself and stood in the far corner, gun in hand, watching her since she was no longer restrained.

Kagome laid there for what seemed like hours, trying her best not to move a single muscle as her body screeched with pain. However, she couldn't stop herself from moving her head slightly when she heard the sound of soft, faint breathing that she hadn't heard before, since her own ears had been ringing. Not knowing how much time had passed since most of the men had left her she glanced up, looking at the lone man in the room with her. He was fast asleep in a chair, gun still in hand. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on where the breathing was coming from and they nearly popped out of her head when she realized where. _'No…no…it can't be…' _She thought, biting her bottom lip hard to prevent herself from making any noise as she used her weak arms to push her body towards the bodies of the five dead girls in the room and noticed, as her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, that one of the bodies was moving up and down. She reached her hand out and felt long, some how sleek hair. Her eyes widened again. It was the youngest she knew. None of the others had hair this long. Instead of moving the poor girl she gritted her teeth and once again began to move her body, pulling herself so she was no in front of the girl and no longer behind her.

When Kagome stopped moving she panted softly, and looked at the young girls delicate face, and found herself being given a stare in return. The girls bluish hazel eyes met Kagomes…and the most bizarre thing happened that made Kagome think she herself was going insane. The girl smiled at her. Not thinking, Kagome reached out and found the girls small hand in the darkness and squeezed it gently. The girls smile only softened.

"You'll be alright lady." She whispered, her voice still managing to sound like heavenly bells despite what she had just been through. Kagome felt hot tears prickling in her eyes at the girls words. This girl was trying to _help _her. Trying to make _her_ feel better. The girls raspy breathing was off, and Kagome knew, having survived this long, she would die soon.

"W-what's your name sweetheart?" Kagome asked softly, getting chocked up on her own words as steams of hot liquid began to pour from her eyes.

"Mina." The girl replied, her voice softer now, but her eyes still wide and alert, filled with such kindness.

"Oh. I didn't know one of these wenches was still alive." Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't heard a thing! Not even a rustle! The man who had just been sleeping was now in front of her, and Kagome couldn't miss the silver flashing of a gun.

"NO-" She started, but her scream was cut off and drowned out by the sound of gunfire. The man had pressed his gun to the side of the young girls temple…and pulled the trigger, the deafening sound crashing against the walls. Blood began to slide down the little girls face. Kagome was still holding her hand, still looking into those hazel blue eyes as she watched the life in them start to slowly fade away, replaced by still nothingness. Mina…was dead.

The scream that tore from Kagomes throat seemed almost inhuman. She screamed in agony, pain, distress, attacking the man with the gun, fighting, clawing and biting furiously at him, tearing bloody chunks from his body away with her teeth. He bellowed for help but by the time the steel door had opened, he was dead. Whirling her head around towards the intruding men she growled anomalistically. It was then she was drawn slightly out of her rage by the sound of crashing, running, gunfire, shouting, chaos. They didn't come in to help him. There was a loud explosion that sent her reeling back a little and she coughed as the room filled with dust and tiny pieces of debris. Blinking rapidly to regain her focus she squinted through the haze, the amber flare of fire from down the hall casting light into the room and saw men hauling the bodies of the dead girls out. She protested immediately, forcing her naked body off the floor only to feel a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She fell to her knees, everything starting to fade into a foggy sheet of black as unconsciousness consumed her like a thick blanket.

* * *

**********TWO DAYS LATER**********

* * *

The screams were muddled, contained inside the small room. It sounded the way voices did over the blaring music of headphones, but there was certainly no music playing. Major Sango Raizen stood in the empty infirmary hallway, staring into the one way window, her back straight, feet slightly parted, hands tucked behind her back, her Marine female suit clutching her body nicely, her soft dark brown hair pulled up neatly in a low bun, her Marine Core hat atop her head, her chocolate brown eyes focusing on the window, or rather, what she could see through it. She watched Kagome screaming, thrashing around in the restrains they had been forced to put on her, three doctors were holding her down on the hospital bed while another was fishing around the room for a sedative. Sango's heart felt heavy.

"She's been doing that every time she wakes up." Came a voice to her left. Recognizing it immediately she drew her feet together and saluted him. Colonel Kurosaki approached her after saluting back, his own brown hair tied in his usual low ponytail swaying gently as he walked. His expression was one of careful sorrow, his gray eyes observing Sango, who nodded slightly and turned her attention back to her friend. Before doing so she glanced around to make sure they were not in earshot of anyone else.

"Hiro…let me go in to talk to her. Maybe if I'm there the next time she wakes up she won't freak out so much." She said softly, watching as one of the white jackets stuck Kagome in the arm with a needle, her body slowly falling limp in her restraints. There was silence between the two Marines as they watched the scene in front of them. Eventually Kurosaki sighed.

"What better choice do we have. Come back in a couple hours. Her sedative should be wearing off around then. And just to let you know, every time she wakes up she goes on about five girls that she was trapped with, asking where their bodies are." He informed her, his blank face telling more than he knew it did. Sango's eyes widened a fraction and her eyebrows lifted.

"Their…bodies?" She questioned. Bodies implied death. Kurosaki nodded.

"She won't say anything more than that. Just that the people that captured her killed them. That and she keeps demanding we take her to the bodies. When she was informed that the only bodies we had were the ones from the men at the compound, no females, she goes crazy. Sango, she was the only woman there. We didn't find any evidence to the contrary, and we tore that compound apart and killed everyone." Sango's eyes began to fill with sorrowful tears as she turned her attention back to the window. What had Kagome gone through that had traumatized her so much? Kurosaki, noticing the glossy look in her eyes took a deep breath and turned his back to her before a single tear slipped down her cheek. Sango Raizen was a proud woman, not one easily drawn to tears and he knew she wanted no one to witness her do such. He respected her. Glancing up he noticed a Captain and a Lieutenant down the hall. "Stop by my office before you visit with her Major Raizen." He murmured before walking away from her.

"Yes…Colonel Kurosaki." Sango replied weakly, watching her now soundly asleep friend.

Exactly two hours later Sango found herself entering one of the large white rooms of the infirmary. It was mostly empty, save for a couple tall gray filing cabinets and a twin size bed, elevated by metal with wheels on the bottom, occupied by a very pale looking, raven haired sleeping woman dressed in an over sized white gown. Clenching her jaw slightly Sango walked over to the bed and sat down on the crisp white sheets that had been pulled no higher than Kagome's waist. For a long moment she simply stared at Kagome's face. It was pale, dark purplish bags hung from her eyes, and still, she was undoubtably beautiful. Her eyebrows were thin, smooth, black like her flowing tresses of hair, and arched only slightly. Her eyelashes were long, straight, even and thick. Her face, normally filled with color, was drained of it, but still just as flawless since no sign of a blemish plagued it. Her lips were plump, normally a peach pink color, were presently dark and chapped.

Inhaling deeply Sango reached a shaking hand out and stroked Kagome's cheek gently. Sango had done as she was ordered and visited Hiro prior to making her trip here for Kagome. They had discussed what she was going to try to do in regards to keeping Kagome calm, however she did not disclose to him what she would say. That, would be just between Kagome and her. Sliding her hand down to her friends shoulder, then down her arm to her hand she squeezed it gently, then gave a slight smile as Kagome's eyelids began to quiver.

"Kagome-chan? Wake up babe, it's Sango." She said softly, leaning down and placing a light kiss to her friends forehead. After pulling away she almost jumped as Kagome's eyes were open and fastened on her. Sango sighed, relieved to see Kagome finally awake, and gave a some what uneasy smile. For a long moment Kagome's eyes were distant, unfocused, and Sango knew this was normal, so she waited. In a few minutes time Kagome would be focused. And how right she was. After a moment or two Kagome no longer seemed disoriented and her eyes wandered around the room, observing her surroundings. She wasn't thrashing, screaming or anything of the sort. But Sango then remembered, Kagome only started to lose herself when she was informed they had no knowledge of the girls she claimed to be trapped with.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango pressed gently, looking deep into her friends piercing blue eyes. Kagome shifted her gaze to Sango slowly, and observed her for the first time. Her hair was still up in the same bun, the glossiness of it reflecting off the only light in the room, a bright bulb attached to a hanging light that was placed above Kagome's bed with the loss of her hat, her chocolate brown eyes filled with caution…and concern. The silence seemed to drag on, but Sango let it. When Kagome felt ready to speak she would, however Sango never let go of her hand. Kagome tried to sit up, then winced, being reminded that she had endured a number of injuries. Sighing she relented and let her gaze fall back onto Sango.

"Sango…" She finally spoke, her voice low, raspy. Sango remained silent. "Where are the girls?" She asked.

"The girls that were held hostage with you?" Sango asked, choosing not to doubt her story, but instead, get what she could of it. Kagome nodded slowly, her eyes scrutinizing every movement Sango made with her eyes, her face, her body…and Sango knew very well she was doing this. "Kagome, can you tell me what happened to all of you?" She asked softly, keeping her eyes right where they needed to be, boring into Kagome's.

"You didn't answer my question." Kagome said coldly, her raspy voice now firm with ice. Sango took a deep breath. Kagome was not one to be fooled, or led away from something easily. She had no choice, though Hiro had advised strongly against telling Kagome what she had already heard.

"Kagome. You were the only female we found in that compound. All others were men and they were killed. As soon as you mentioned something about girls being there with you the first time you woke up, we sent a squad there to double check and again…there was nothing. Not even a shred of evidence to say otherwise. Now, we didn't find any drugs in your system, and you have no reason to lie. Kagome, I believe you." Sango gave her hand another squeeze. Kagome's eyes remained distant. "Kagome…I believe you. They were down there with you I know…but I'm so sorry…we couldn't find them." She said, her voice low, soothing. It was then that she saw the break in Kagome's eyes as they filled with tears. Sango laid down next to her and pulled Kagome into her as her body began to tremble with sobs. With Kagomes head nuzzled between her breasts Sango held her tight, tangling the fingers of her right hand in Kagome's raven locks. Kagome fell apart in her arms, sobbing harder than Sango ever imagined she could, and the cries breaking her heart, filled with such pain, sorrow and something she knew Kagome to never show…fear.

* * *

**********FOUR DAYS LATER**********

* * *

"Hiro she's been in the infirmary for the better part of a week. She can't do this much longer. She cries everyday, screams at everyone who tries to talk to her besides me, she refuses to eat, she doesn't even sleep unless she's sedated for Christ sake!" Sango stressed, a few lose strands of her brown locks framing her face. Colonel Kurosaki looked up at Sango from his seat behind his desk, fingers laced together under his chin as he observed her for a long time, as if considering his response. He decided on the simple and direct route.

"I know Sango. That's why, I regret to inform you, that Major Higurashi will be honorable discharged from the Marine Core, effective immediately." He said, his tone business like, different from the normal soft tone he took with her. For a moment all was quiet. Sango's expression remained the same, and she did not move except for the occasional blink every few seconds. Even the air in the room seemed to have stopped moving and turned stale. To top it off, miraculously, any sound that may have been caused in the hallway from passerby's…was non existent. It was the calm before a hurricane, and Hiro Kurosaki knew this all too well. After exactly a minute and twenty-seven seconds, Colonel Kurosaki drew in a breath, and right on cue, it began.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!" Sango screamed causing Kurosaki to wince slightly. "Do you have any _fucking _idea what she's done for us?! Any idea what the fuck we've put her through, what she hell she's gone through all for us?!" She slammed her fists down on the large mahogany desk, knocking over his coffee and swiping papers off of it, not bothering with them as the sailed off in different directions. She grabbed the collar of Kurosaki's uniform and yanked him up out of his seat, only because he allowed her to, but his eyes narrowed dangerously. "And you're just going to discharge her like everything she's done isn't worth shit!" She screeched. In the next second Sango found herself on her back, pinned to Kurosaki's desk by her throat as his gray eyes glowered down into her brown ones.

"Get ahold of yourself Raizen. Had I been a different Colonel you know very well your actions just now would have more than likely gotten you discharged as well, or at least demoted." He reprimanded. Sango gripped his hand, struggling to pull it off her throat so she could breathe. He did not let up. "Now while you're down there, listen. You yourself just said Higurashi can't take this much longer. With her condition the way it is, her full recovery is unlikely, and whatever she went through back there will haunt her for the rest of her life, so to cut the damage the Generals have decided to discharge her." He explained, finally letting go of Sango's throat. She coughed, her hands immediately flying up to her throat as she gasped and began to gulp down air, her face gaining back some color. He waited for her to regain herself and when she did she glared at him.

"Discharged on what grounds?" She questioned, her voice slightly raspy. Kurosaki sat back down in his chair after fixing the collar of his uniform and placed his hands back under his chin.

"Mental illness." He replied. Sango's body began tremble with anger, her jaw clenched so tight it looked as though it could have broken, her fingers held so tightly into fists her knuckles began to turn white, and her lips pressed into a tight line.

"How could you?" She spat, glaring daggers at the man in front of her. "How could you do that to her? You know damn well she's not crazy Hiro!" Her voice elevating once again. Finally Colonel Kurosaki sighed. Running his fingers through his hair and down his face he took a long inhale and looked back up at the angry woman in front of him.

"Sango that's not fair. You know it's not my choice. Granted, I won't lie to you, I didn't argue when they brought up discharging her, and even though I believed it was for the best, I also didn't support it. Our higher ups reached their decisions on their own. And as for the cause of discharge, I argued that it not be mental illness, because yes, I know Kagome is not crazy no matter how much it seems that way based on her claim of other women being with her and us finding no evidence to back that up. But Sango, there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry." He said sincerely, catching her eyes with his finally. He watched as her anger slowly, slowly, began to ebb away, replaced with what he wasn't sure. Maybe miserable acceptance? It seemed the only likely option. Giving her a couple minutes to cool down he watched as her body ceased to tremble, watched as her shoulders dropped and her head hung slightly.

"I understand." She murmured so lowly he barely heard her. Kurosaki nodded.

"Alright. She's most likely already been given the news Sango. You should go see her." He said softly, his gleaming eyes watching her carefully. Sango said nothing, merely nodded in response and departed from his office before he could say another word. When Sango had finally gotten to the infirmary Kagome was not there, so she went to the next best place, her room. Her heart was heavy in her chest as she slowly lifted her hand to the metal door and knocked twice. Some rustling was heard, then the door opened and standing in front of Sango was a short burly gray haired man with a wrinkled face dressed in a long white lab coat, a gray wool sweater underneath and black pants with dull black shoes. He saluted her, and she gave him a quarter of a smile.

"Good evening Dr. Jamison." Sango greeted.

"Good evening to you too, Major Raizen. I'll give you two a minute." He said, and stepped around Sango who made her way into the room and closed the door behind her. Kagome was siting on top of the messy blue and silver comforter of her bed, her back to Sango who took a deep, shaky breath and let her eyes wander over the walls of Kagome's room like they had so many times. On the walls were three posters, one of the American band Linkin Park, one of the Japanese pop star ™ Revolution, and the American basketball team, the Miami Heat. The next thing that littered the walls in mass volumes were pictures, most of them of her and Kagome. A lump began to form in Sango's throat as her eyes fell upon the picture of them the first day they got accepted into the Marine Core. Without looking at her closest friend, Sango began to speak.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she blinked rapidly to fight the tears forming in her eyes. This wasn't just her dream, this had been Kagome's dream as well. That they would do everything together, like joining the Marine Core. It had been Kagome's life long dream since she was raised in a Military family…and now she was being discharged, no matter how "honorable" it was.

"Don't. It's fine." Came Kagome's surprise reply which caused Sango's eyes to snap over to Kagome, who was now looking at her. "It's fine. Really. I can't take this shit anymore Sango. I can't. I'm done." She replied, her voice so much different than the voice of the girl she loved.

"Kagome-"

"Cut it." Kagome interrupted cooly, catching Sango by surprise as she raised both eyebrows. Then she finally took a good look into her friends eyes and realized…she was gone. Kagome stood up and placed the remainder of her clothes in her last bag. She picked up the duffle bag and tossed it around her shoulder and picked up the two suitcases on the floor. "Do what you want with this room. Goodbye Sango." She said, and with that, departed the room, leaving Sango behind in a room where every memory they made together was attached to the wall.

* * *

**********THREE YEARS LATER**********

* * *

Kagome stepped out of her silver Audi A6 and into the bright May sunlight. Closing the door behind her she stepped onto the sidewalk and looked up into the sky, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight. She was dressed in blue denim short shorts and a tight turquoise and black plaid button up polo with three of the top buttons undone revealing a little cleavage. On her feet her were turquoise three inch heels and she had accessorized with black earrings and bangles. Her lips were coated with a pink shimmering lipgloss, her long eyelashes accented by black mascara and a touch of makeup that matched the color of her shoes, along with some eyeliner. Her hair was up in a sloppy but sexy ponytail. In her right hand was a bouquet of summer time flowers, and in her left was her cellphone. She looked at the house in front of her and took a deep breath. Immediately she had noticed a car across the street when she had pulled up that had never been there before, and she didn't recognize it. As she took tentative steps towards the modest sized white bricked house in front of her she put her cellphone in her pocket and slipped her gun out of her shirt and took off the safety. She surveyed the house and saw her grandmother in the living room talking to some woman…but the way the woman was positioned Kagome couldn't get her face. Cursing Kagome went back to the front and unlocked the door quietly.

The smell of Jasmine green tea greeted her at the door, willing her to relax, but she did not. The front door led into the kitchen, which most of the furniture was a light brown color, complimenting her hard marble counter tops and black stove top. Placing the bouquet quietly on the kitchen table she pressed her back to the wall and walked forward, down the hallway that led into the living room and as soon as she got in her gun was cocked and at the ready, aimed at the back of the woman's head from seven feet away. Across from the woman was Kagome's grandmother, a small, plump woman with long gray hair, tied back by a ribbon and braided loosely. She had a black eye patch covering one of her eyes. Gasping as she saw Kagome her head snapped up.

"Kagome! What are you doing?! Put that away child!" Kaede barked, her one visible eye wide in horror.

"It's alright, Ms. Higurashi." Said the woman, her long, wavy brown hair flowing past her shoulders as she slowly reached her arms out in either direction and stood up from the chair, her back to Kagome. The voice sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. From the back Kagome could tell the woman was wearing a black women's business suit, complete with a form fitting skirt that stopped at her knees and black heels.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Kagome demanded, gun still pointed at the woman, who surprised Kagome by chuckling.

"You know, you used to run and tackle me in a hug to say hi. But now I've got a gun pointed at me." The woman turned slowly to face her and Kagome's porcelain blue eyes widened as they recognized the chocolate brown eyes that were staring back into hers. Slowly she lowered her gun.

"Sango?" She questioned. A small smile formed on Sango's lips.

"At least you recognize me. That's a start." She said in a joking tone. Kagome did not look amused. In fact, her eyes looked just as cold as they did the day she left the Marine Core.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome demanded again.

"Kagome you-" Kaede tried to interject.

"It's alright Grandma." Sango said softly, calling Kaede Grandma like she used to, since Kagome and her had been so close. She turned her attention back to Kagome, taking two steps towards her. "You haven't answered my calls for a year. And when you did answer them before then, you barely talked to me. You refuse to see me even though I have done nothing wrong, and refuse to answer any of my letters. However now, I had no choice but to see you. So I called Grandma Kaede, and made a plan to come visit on a day I knew you would be coming as well." Sango explained, taking her seat back down on the peach colored sofa chair. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" She questioned. Sango stared at Kagome, anger, sadness and hurt pooling around in her stomach. Clenching her jaw she looked away from Kagome and took a deep breath, deciding that the time to be pleasant was over since that was getting her nowhere. It was business time.

"It's not about what I want this time Kagome. It's about what the Marine Core wants." She replied cooly, pulling a file out of her bag, opening it and tossing it on the dining room table so it landed in Kagome's direction and slid in front of her. Kagome glanced down at it and saw a picture of a mesmerizing man with straight silky silver hair and gleaming amber eyes. His shoulders were broad, filling out a white suit with a violet shirt underneath and a black tie. The strength of his glare, even in a picture was enough to penetrate through her. Turning her head slightly she looked at the name. Sesshomaru Takada.

"What? They want me to kill him? Fuck that I don't work for the Marine's anymore. In _any _way." Kagome replied, closing the file. Sango shook her head, reached her hand over and re opened the manila folder.

"On the contrary Kagome. We want you to protect him. Sesshomaru Takada is the owner of Takada Corp, the biggest weapons manufacturer in Japan. He also runs the market for their import and export. His father is InuTaisho Takada, owner of Taisho Software Incorporated, what we use for our government computers. He also has a younger half brother, Inuyasha Takada, otherwise known as, your younger sister Kikyo's husband. Some one is trying to kill Mr. Takada to take out the leading donor of our weapons. Without him, Japan has nothing. Sesshomaru Takada is your brother in law Kagome, and we need you to protect him."

* * *

**((A/N: **Hey everyone :) Thank you for reading the first chapter of '_For You I Will'_. I worked crazy hard on it so I hope you guys liked it! Now go to the bottom and click that review button, type a little something and have a nice day! Please . Lol. Next chapter will be posted in due time, hope you liked it! Bye everyone.**))**


	2. NOTHING COMES EASY

_For You I Will_

**Rated: M**

**((A/N: **Welcome back everyone. Thank you to my chapter one reviewers: -San, Mirrorsdeath17, LoveInTheBattleField, darksilvercloud, kayna, midnight darkness1012, and mangaevil101. I appreciate all of you! Now, without further adui, to the story we go!**))**

* * *

Previously, in _For You I Will_:

_"What? They want me to kill him? Fuck that I don't work for the Marine's anymore. In any way." Kagome replied, closing the file. Sango shook her head, reached her hand over and re opened the manila folder._

_"On the contrary Kagome. We want you to protect him. Sesshomaru Takada is the owner of Takada Corp, the biggest weapons manufacturer in Japan. He also runs the market for their import and export. His father is InuTaisho Takada, owner of Taisho Software Incorporated, what we use for our government computers. He also has a younger half brother, Inuyasha Takada, otherwise known as, your younger sister Kikyo's husband. Some one is trying to kill Mr. Takada to take out the leading donor of our weapons. Without him, Japan has nothing. Sesshomaru Takada is your brother in law Kagome, and we need you to protect him."_

* * *

Chapter Two: Nothing Comes Easy

Kagome grumbled to herself as she mounted the stairs in downtown Tokyo leading up to Takada Corp with current Brigaider General Sango Raizen by her side. Kagome was dressed comfortably in form fitting black leggings, a lime green tank top mostly covered by a baggy open shoulder gray hoodie and bright green flats. Sango was in her formal Marine ware, black and white colors, another suit, the skirt stopping one inch above her knee with black and white open toe heels. It was three days ago that Sango had shown up at her grandmothers house and with the threat that the Marine Core would guarantee she would never find another job for as long as she lived if she didn't protect Sesshomaru Takada for them, she had had no choice but to concede. No matter how much she didn't want to. To top it off, since Sango had spoken of the job to Kagome in front of Kaede (which had to be illegal she knew) her grandmother would not allow her to refuse since it had to do with their family and the family her younger sister had been married into.

When they finally got to the top of the stairs which gave way to a platform Kagome stopped and titled her head back to look up at the building. It was at least twenty stories high, two gargoyle statues out front that looked like they weighed a ton each with a large fountain in-between them pooling with clear water. The building itself was white, stretched out so far Kagome could count thirteen concrete columns from the far left of the building to the far right. Twenty feet in front of them was the entrance, two large glass doors, and a two spinning glass doors on either side of them. Sango turned her head slightly to look at Kagome, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Are you ready Kagome?" She asked casually. Kagome narrowed her eyes cooly at her, the irritation fanning out from her like radiation from a mushroom cloud.

"Whatever." She muttered. Sango smirked slightly and began walking towards the entrance, all the while briefing Kagome about her assignment. "Alright, so you already know the basics about Takada, here are some other things you should know to help you avoid problems and recognize others in his life who mean no harm. First off, he's thirty-five years old, his mother is located in a small mental institution in Colorado, America. His stepmother, Inuyasha's mother, lives with their father in Osaka. He isn't married, but was. His ex-wife's name is Kagura Satori. She's…what I would say evil. That's just my opinion anyway. She's still in his life so beware, she's not some one that can be easily dealt with…but I don't think you'll have a problem. This company is his pride and joy, so be respectful of him and it. As a person, from what I've gathered he's cold, doesn't like to talk much-"

"Great, we'll get alone famously." Kagome interrupted with a low mutter. Sango once again looked amused as she detected not even a hint of sarcasm in Kagome's voice.

"Anyway. He is some what arrogant-"

"I take it back." Kagome once again interrupted, causing Sango to chuckle.

"A bit of a temper and is a complete workaholic. Personally as long as you two are low key I don't see you having much of a problem with him. The assignment will last six months, and if in that ti-"

"Six months?!" Kagome demanded, stopping in her tracks in front of the spinning glass doors. "You're fucking with me." She stated blatantly. Sango shook her head, her lips curving downwards in a slight frown, her expression one of complete seriousness.

"No, I'm not. And if we still have not captured all the members of the group sent to assassinate him by then, it will be extended. I've checked your regular schedule Kagome. You have nothing that will be in the way of getting this done in that amount of time and more." Kagome opened her mouth to protest again but Sango continued, not giving her the opportunity as she began walking again. "There is a condo set up for you guys in America. New York to be exact. International travel did seem like it would be dangerous, but we have a plan that will be sure to get the two of you out of the country-"

"Sango!" Kagome cut in after making several attempts to interrupt previously. "America?! I have to go out of the country?! Have you lost your damn mind?!" Kagome hissed. For a moment Sango stared at her, being drawn back into her memory to a time where she had said that same thing to Hiro Kurosaki for telling her Kagome was discharged. How slowly three years had gone by for her.

"No, I have not. And yes, America. We've been inside for a moment now Kagome, take a look around and begin to familiarize yourself with this place. It will be at least a month before you depart from the country so you'll be frequenting this building." She advised. It was then Kagome finally stopped her bickering long enough to let her eyes wander over the inside of the building and she drew in a long breath.

The floors were made of pure marble, black, white, and gray all swirled around each other. Three large desks sat in front and were made of granite and shinned just like the floor with marble table tops. The walls were sleek and two giant glass staircases winded around from the center floor to the upstairs. Men and woman were walking briskly everywhere, dressed in upscale suits and for women button up silk shirts, hair up, and black hip hugging knee length skirts. Sango, leaving Kagome standing in her spot to stare in awe at the inside of the building, approached the centre desk and looked at the pale, light brown haired, green eyed woman sitting behind it, her black rimmed glasses making the color of her eyes pop. She was sitting up straight, looking completely professional and looked up at Sango as she approached.

"Takada Corporations, how may I help you?" She asked Sango, who gave her a fleeting smile.

"Good morning. I'm here for an ten-thirty appointment with Mr. Sesshomaru Takada." She stated. The woman turned her attention back to her Mac computer and spent ten seconds typing then looked back to Sango.

"You're name please?" She asked kindly.

"Sango Raizen."

"May I see your I.D please?" Sango frowned slightly but displayed her I.D though she had hoped her uniform would have been enough. Then again any fool could think to dress up as an official just to gain access to Takada's office. The woman reached her hand out and took the I.D from Sango before she could protest.

"Sorry Ms. Raizen, it's only for security reasons." She said, while slipping her I.D into what looked like some type of scanner. Sango watched as thin blue lights in the form of a grid reflected on her I.D for a moment before displaying a green light. The woman took out the card and handed it back to Sango with a soft smile.

"All set Ms. Raizen but…is she…with you?" The woman asked, glancing around Sango. Sango followed the woman's eyes and almost groaned as she saw Kagome with her head all the way back looking at he chandeliered ceiling, walking in small circles almost bumping into those who did not have sense enough to walk around her. She looked…completely out of place. Not just in her outfit, but the way she was gazing around the place like an obnoxious tourist. After clearing her throat she turned back to the woman, forcing a thin smile on her lips. The woman clearly looked a bit disappointed.

"Ah. Yes. Yes she is. That is Kagome Higurashi. Let me grab her I.D for you." Sango replied then turned away from the desk and marched over to Kagome as fast as she could without jogging, her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. When she finally got to her Sango snatched Kagome's purse and dug inside of it for her wallet, yanking it out by the time Kagome had gotten two words of protest out. Slipping her I.D out of her wallet Sango snapped it shut and pointed the card in Kagome's face.

"If you don't get yourself together and act professional you will kill this whole thing." She hissed. "It's bad enough you came here dressed like that but don't stand here ogling like a damn puppy." Kagome glared hard at Sango, her eyes turning ice cold.

"What would you have preferred me wear my Marine uniform? In case you haven't noticed the only one standing here that's still a Marine is you, Brigadier General Raizen." She snapped back venomously. For a moment she saw hurt in Sango's eyes and felt satisfied, even though she knew it was a low blow. To her surprise, Sango flared right back, her eyes matching Kagome's in their coldness.

"You're damn right I'm still a Marine. And as a Brigadier General since you are doing this assignment you are under me so you follow my fucking orders do you understand me?!" She growled and before Kagome had a chance to respond Sango tossed her purse, with her wallet in it, back to her and walked back over to the woman at the desk handing her Kagome's I.D and after a moment, retained it and, glancing back at Kagome she inclined her head for her to follow, and was pleased when she did.

Handing back her I.D Sango mounted one of the grand glass staircases on the right, Kagome beside her. Turning to her right after they reached the platform Sango led the way to an elevator whose lights were neon blue on the buttons. She clicked the up button then looked to Kagome.

"Not that you don't have any, but you will be equipped with weapons, the newest additions that we, and Takada Corp can offer. Mr. Takada himself has been trained in self defense and in handling different rifles throughout his life, which makes your job a bit easier." She said, continuing her briefing while the elevator clicked and the doors opened. They stepped inside together. "For now we will be moving him to a hotel. You will follow him home, he will pack what he needs and you will report to the Grandzan Hotel. A penthouse suite is reserved for the two of you so you can have separate rooms. He started this company when he was twenty-one, so it's been running and flourishing for fourteen years." Sango had hit the button that highlighted twenty-three, the top floor. "He doesn't have much contact with his family, and doesn't like to speak of them much so don't get to personal…" Kagome gave her a look and Sango smirked. "Not that I think that will be a problem either. Anyway, any additional information you need is in the file I gave you in your purse. Otherwise, we meet him now." And within a few more seconds, the elevator doors opened.

A few people were bustling around, but not nearly as many that had been on the first floor. They approached the single large mahogany desk, seated behind which was a platinum blond haired woman, small breasts revealed in some cleavage, a pink button up silk shirt, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and her glasses rimmed her violet eyes. She looked up at them with a sharp, yet friendly gaze.

"Top floor, Takada Corporations, office of Mr. Takada, how may I help you?"

"We were sent up for a ten-thirty appointment." Sango replied. Once again both she and Kagome went through an I.D scan before the were led into a large conference room. They sat a seat apart at the long gray toped table. In the room, besides them, the table and some chairs, was a blackboard on one side and a projector on the other. After they sat they were informed that Mr. Takada would be with them momentarily. With silence insueing between the both of them Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out the manila folder that Sango had given her days before. Having nothing to do she browsed it, though it was nothing she didn't already know, and soon enough, the door to the conference room opened.

In stepped the same stunning male she had seen in the picture from the file in her hands. But seeing him in person was something completely different. Enough to take one's breath away. He was tall, lean but built with sturdy muscle. His amber orbs flared with knowledge and experience, his face cut with a prominent jaw line and his silky tresses falling to his waist perfectly. The aura around him was full of confidence and intimidation. Kagome hardly bated an eyelash, sending him a fleeting glance. Sango stared only a second longer than normal and she quickly stood up, holding out her hand.

"Mr. Takada. Pleasure to see you again, though it would be nice for it to be under different circumstances." Sango greeted. Sesshomaru accepted her hand and shook it briefly.

"Likewise Brigaider General." He replied, his voice crisp, deep and smooth. Kagome busied herself with the file until she felt Sango's foot nudge her chair. She sighed and stood, looking at the man before her. He was undyingly attractive, but Kagome had met plenty of pretty packages and they were all assholes. And from what she understood, he would be no different.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She will be your guard." Sango introduced. "And Kagome, this is Sesshomaru Takada." Neither made a move to shake hands and Sango felt a little bit of heat rising to her face. Finally, Kagome slowly lifted her arm out towards him wordlessly. That, was better than nothing. Sesshomaru shook her hand. His grasp was firm, just like her own, and she stared into his eyes, as he did the same back into hers, neither one backing down from the others unspoken challenge. Sango cringed inwardly. When they released hands, Sesshomaru was the first to talk, but rather than to Kagome, it was to Sango.

"You are serious? This is my guard?" He questioned, his voice even, but the question itself, Kagome found offensive, and she flared up at this, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" She snapped. Sango shook her head and, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder, and pushing her down into her seat.

"Yes, I am very serious. Kagome is not how she appears, and you will rest assured knowing that she is the best. You are in good hands." Sango stated, almost coldly in the defense of her friend. She understood his doubt, but even she would not sit there and let him insult Kagome. After a brief moment of silence Sesshomaru looked back down at Kagome.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Higurashi." He murmured cooly, before seating himself across from the two women. Sango took her seat back next to Kagome.

"The pleasure's all mine." Kagome replied crisply.

"Shall we get started?" Sango asked, deciding to intervene before the temperature in the room was allowed to drop even further. For the next hour Sango filled Sesshomaru in on the plan. He would be escorted to his home, then to the penthouse suite at the Grandzan, and was to remain in Tokyo for the next month. The following month he would be escorted to New York City, New York, in America, where he would continue living with Kagome. He was also informed that if the group was not captured by then, they would be forced to have him stay away longer. He was silent, except for the occasional nod and seemed to be taking it rather well. Afterwards Sango stood up, as did Sesshomaru and they shook hands once again.

"As you already know Mr. Takada this is effective immediately. Kagome will spend the rest of your work day with you and will be with you from this point forward." She said causing Kagome to do a double take.

"What?!" She demanded. She expected to come back a little later, not have to stick it out for the rest of the day in his office! Sango turned to look at Kagome with a puzzled expression.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sango.

"Of course there is. What about me packing my things? Saying my goodbyes?" She asked. Sango's eyebrows furrowed together for a moment, then a gentle smile spread across her lips.

"Kagome, everything of yours that you will need for the next month has been packed and sent to the hotel. As for goodbyes…the one you gave this morning to Kaede was sufficient." She replied. Kagome's glare hardened.

"What about my mother? My sisters? My brother? My father!" She growled. Sango was silent for a long moment. She didn't want to be forced to say this in front of Sesshomaru, but Kagome gave her no choice.

"Kagome I am aware that you haven't had any contact with any member of your family besides your grandmother for the past two years. A goodbye seemed unnecessary. However, if it bothers you as much as you are letting on, I'm sure something can be arranged before your departure to America. I will be in touch. Good luck to you both. I can see you're going to need it." Sango said, and with one last nod towards Sesshomaru, sparing Kagome no second glance, she dismissed herself from the room, leaving a very angry Kagome in her wake with an indifferent Sesshomaru, who didn't miss a beat.

"I have work to do. Follow me if you'd like, and plan to do something useful, otherwise you can sit here and find ways to entertain yourself for the next six hours." He stated, and without waiting for an answer, he departed from the conference room himself. Kagome, was infuriated.

***THREE AND A HALF HOURS LATER***

Boredom was so deep in Kagome's body she could have sworn it was coming out of her pores. She had gone through the whole file six times, played tick-tack-toe with herself and drew on the blackboard, anything to keep her from going after Sesshomaru. But not only was she bored now, but she had to pee and her stomach wouldn't stop growling. She groaned and finally shook her head. What the hell did she have to be scared of? She knew how to handle jackasses like him. Yanking the file off the table she shoved it in her purse and put her hand on the doorknob and turned…nothing happened. Her eyebrows raised, and she tried again. Nothing happened. Her eyes narrowed as her blood began to boil. The bastard had locked her in! She began banging on the door and when that didn't work she took a step back, positioned herself, and with brute force, kicked the door open. A few gasps and shrieks were heard in reaction to her little stunt. The women and men lacing the office looking at her in shock, confusion and amazement. Her face was filled with unattractive red splotches from her anger. The main secretary that her and Sango had met upon arriving to this floor, walked quietly, and calmly over to her, holding a set of keys in her hand.

"I assume you have to use the lavatories Ms. Higurashi?" She asked, a polite, some what amused smile tugging at the corners of her lips. After her question Kagome had allowed herself to be led to the bathroom so she could pee, then went right back to being angry. She tossed the paper towel in the trash and stepped out of the bathroom where the secretary was waiting for her. Before Kagome could open her mouth, the secretary spoke again.

"Now I assume you wish to visit Mr. Takada in reference to his hospitality issues?" She questioned. Kagome's eyes widened slightly, and she nodded. The secretary gave her a faint smile. "I apologize, but that is impossible at the moment. He is in a meeting. However, what I can do is take you downstairs to our cafe so you can get something to eat until he is done." She said. Kagome glared.

"Hell no! I want to see that asshole now he locked me in a fucking room!" She practically screamed. The woman merly pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose with a slight nod.

"I understand your frustration-"

"No you don't you've never been locked in a goddamn room before!" Kagome snapped back, seething with rage. Ever since her last mission during her time at the Marines, being in locked rooms…didn't do her well. For a moment the secretary was quiet, her lips pursed together. Kagome felt a strange chill run through her from the woman's blank stare. Finally she spoke again.

"Actually, I have, and from what I understood of your credentials Ms. Higurashi, you are trained to handle a lot more than a locked door, so please conduct yourself with a bit more poise. I know you do not agree with what Mr. Takada did, and you will have the opportunity in-" she checked her watch "-less than an hour to yell, scream, or curse at him for what he has done however, I would like to get some food in your system before that happens while he is in his meeting." She reasoned. After a moment Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Alright." She grudgingly relented. The secretary nodded and began to walk away, inclining her head for Kagome to follow, which she did. "What's your name anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Kanna Satori." The secretary responded, stopping in front of the elevator and pressing the button labeled with the down arrow.

"Satori huh? I know that name. Kagura Satori is his ex wife. You're related?" She asked, stepping into the elevator with Kanna when the doors dinged and opened. Kanna nodded as they got inside.

"We are sisters, yes." She replied, not even really looking at the neon blue buttons before pressing the one with the number two on it. The elevator dinged again and the doors closed and they started their long descent to the second floor.

"Huh…" Kagome murmured. The rest of the elevator ride was taken in silence and once the doors opened, they departed and Kagome paused a moment to look around. There was a short hallway that gave way to a very, very large cafe. Tables, booths, and comfortable sofa chairs lined the floor inside with a single large chandelier in the center, and as they stepped in, she noticed the array of pastries, sweets, baguettes, and bottled drinks at the counter. Behind that, was a large blackboard with all types of sandwiches, wraps, salads, and coffee drinks listed. Kagome shook her head, knowing she shouldn't be, but remained amazed at what people could buy when they were rich. Not that she didn't have her own wealth, but it was nothing like this.

"Please continue to follow me Ms. Higurashi." Kanna murmured from a few feet ahead of her as Kagome had once again stopped. Kagome looked at her, startled out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry." She replied, and followed her to the long counter. There was even a bustle of people behind the counter, at least seven of them, moving around, cleaning, prepping orders. She looked up at the board as one of the women behind the counter stepped up with a smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Ah, sure. I'll get a chicken salad wrap on whole wheat with a pomegranate Izzie." Kagome ordered then looked at Kanna, whom she noticed was giving her a sly smile. She stepped forward herself.

"And I'll take a cranberry scone and a cup of ginger tea." She requested, handing over money before Kagome even had time to open her wallet.

"Er…thanks." Kagome murmured. Kanna gave her a brisk nod and the next few moments drifted by uneventfully as they waited for their food, then sat at a small table opposite each other. Kanna took a delicate bite of her scone while she watched Kagome wolf down half of her wrap then look up at her with a sheepish grin.

"Is there anything you wish to ask me Ms. Higurashi?" She questioned, eyeing Kagome over the brown mug she had lifted to her lips. Kagome took a couple gulps of her soda then wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your sister must have been awfully upset when Takada ended their marriage. I would think that gives her motive to organize a group to attack him." Kanna put down her tea lightly, laced her fingers together on the table and looked intensely back at Kagome.

"My sister indeed has both the motive and the means to do so. However, she did not. Ms. Higurashi I know you are anxious to have this job come to an end as soon as possible, however I hope that does not cloud your judgement into making irresponsible and reckless conclusions. My sister has people monitoring her movements almost every hour of everyday, be it paparazzi, my parents, or rich snobs with nothing better to do. Also, it is her goal to have Mr. Takada back in her life so it would be purely idiotic to kill him considering she would gain absolutely no benefit from it. He will not leave her the company or anything for that matter in any sort of will. It would be pointless." She responded, and something in her voice made Kagome feel stupid. She sighed. Of course it would be stupid and too obvious. There wasn't really anything to ask that she hadn't already read in the file. Then, something occurred to her.

"In my report, it said that Takada's mother was institutionalized in Colorado, America. What happened?" She questioned. A flicker of emotion crossed Kanna's face, but disappeared rapidly.

"That, Ms. Higurashi-"

"Is something she cannot disclose I'm afraid." Both women looked up to see a very tired, and angry looking Sesshomaru Takada, his normally perfect silky hair looking a little dull, subtle strands out of place here and there. His eyes were faint but his glare strong and chilling. "I would appreciate it if you kept you monumentally large and snooping noise out of my personal family affairs Higurashi." He practically growled. Kagome's mouth twisted into a scowl as Kanna stood.

"Your meeting must have ended early-"

"How dare you!" Kagome rounded on him, standing up so fast her chair was forced backwards and crashed to the floor. Heads turned in their direction. "I came all this way to be of a benefit to you and you lock me in a goddamned room and then insult me?!" She growled herself, stepping closer to him. Kanna stepped between them.

"Ms. Higurashi I strongly discourage a public scene." She spoke calmly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"No, you came here dressed and presented as though you couldn't give two shits about a life you are supposedly here to protect. Do not be surprised if I do not trust you to do so based on your complete lack of professionalism and concern. My life is of value to myself, many others, and this country." He bellowed. Once again, Kagome was left standing, her mouth agape, and feeling like she wrong…and she was. Since the moment she walked in she'd been filled with disdain about her past being dragged back up and her forced to do this mission when instead, what she should have been doing, was sticking close to him, studying his work habits, his work area. In place of all that she was acting like an impatient spoiled brat. This mission was important, and the only person making her look like a fool was herself. Shaking her head she looked away from him.

"Alright." She muttered. "Why don't we try this again." She looked up at him, into those blaring amber eyes, and held her hand out. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, former Major operative in the Marine Core and I'm here to protect you." She said, this time, she was calm, her voice straight, her face showing nothing but business, and for a moment, Sesshomaru stared at her…but then…after that brief moment he turned…and walked away.

Kagome...was fuming.

* * *

**((A/N: **Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed chapter two! Sorry it took so long to update but I was debating whether I was going to make this a really long chapter or break it up with chapter three sooo...I decided to break it up. Thank you everyone for reading and I'll have B.I.T.C.H updated soon chapter eight is almost done! Please review and I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! THANKS! XOXO**))**


End file.
